Student Professoring
by serpentilewitch
Summary: After what seems like endless interviews, Elizabeth Vance gets accepted as a student professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Pairing is probably obvious at the end of the first chapter. Rating may go up later...
1. Interview 6

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Been sitting on this idea for the longest time. Oh, and for those who are wondering, A Sickle A Month is going to be on a looong hiatus, because I realize I put like, nil brain effort into it and there's basically no description or anything…it's pretty much naked and I can't bear to think I cranked out something like that. Thanks to those who read it and an even bigger thanks to anyone who was bothered enough to leave a review, and THOSE are: letmebewithyou, Nightelf, motRINsaltshaker, Liv, and Fireblade K'Chona. Thanks very much, your reviews meant a great deal to me. Still, I think you might like this story better.

IMPORTANT: THE TIMING IS WAAY OFF, AND I KNOW IT! Here's the deal: Voldemort's dead/gone/whatever, Dumbledore's alive, and so is Sirius. I'm not in denial, I just like them better that way. Also, Remus is younger…he's around…oh, I don't know…27? 29? I'll decide later. Anyhow, don't read into it too much. Don't write me a review saying, "Omg, that means James had him when we was 9 or something, you pedophile" or whatever, because I know, and I don't care, this story isn't about when James had Harry. P Anywho, just warning everyone. You could send me a review that says that, though, I won't mind, lol. Now, without further ado, on with the fic!

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 1: Interview #6**

Elizabeth Vance folded her nervously sweaty hands in her lap and hoped her fluttering heart would rest a bit.

"I have only one last question to ask you, Miss Vance. Why do you think _you_ should get the job, as opposed to anyone else? Lemon drop?" He offered her a small bowl of the sour balls in a glass heart. She took one and let it melt slowly in her sweaty palms, toying with it.

This wasn't such a hard question. The six interviews she'd had to go through before reaching this one had included the question. Her reply was ready and waiting. Yet somehow, staring into those clear blue eyes and that bemused and benign smile made it impossible for her to rattle off the words. Instead, she sighed and nervously leaned towards him, throwing caution to the winds, and blurted out the honest truth. "Sir, I can't honestly say I'm better than any of your other candidates because I don't know who they are. But… but I think I need it quite badly, you see, for the past few month's I'd been living with my aunt. She knew you, Emmeline Vance."

"A great witch," Dumbledore said solemnly, inclining his head in respect. Eliza nodded.

"Yes. As you know, she passed away recently and I live alone now. It didn't take me more than a minute or two to realize you can't smile your way through life." She grinned waveringly and wiped surreptitiously at her glassy eyes, tossing her hair away from her face and straightening up.

"Aside from that," she continued in a resolute tone of voice. "I've always wanted to be a teacher. Since I was about this high." She smiled and indicated a height half that of her chair. "I like to work with kids, and if they walk away having learned something, well, so much the better. And there's a more selfish reason, of course. I'd like to know everything _they_ might teach _me_. Just…being surrounded by all that thinking and _knowing_…" She smiled. "Would be a most enjoyable experience for me." Although she had started on a wavering, uncertain note, she'd ended happy and composed.

Dumbledore smiled too, and rose, indicating an end to the interview. They shook hands and Eliza paused, tilting her head. "Sir...?" He'd guessed at her question already.

"We'll owl you with a reply within a week."

"Thanks. That's rather fast."

"Ah, yes, we don't like to keep our staff…that is, our _potential_ staff, waiting long."

Her black eyes twinkled in a hopeful smile and she straightened her blood red dress robes uselessly. Flipping her long, black hair aside, she gave a cheery wave and left.

* * *

Dumbledore sat at his desk, surveying his staff over his steeped fingers. "Well?" he questioned. They'd just returned from a journey in the headmaster's pensieve wherein the last interview had reformed in the very office they sat clustered in. There were some definite smiles, some uncertain frowns, and some dark looks of downright disapproval. That is, there was _one_ look of downright disapproval, but as that was above a spectacularly hooked nose, it was to be expected. "Minerva?" 

Minerva McGonagall looked at Dumbledore uncertainly. "She seems a bit young…"

"Graduated a couple of moths ago," Dumbledore nodded.

McGonagall pursed her lips. "Yes, I know, well, she's hardly more than a student herself."

"I think the jobs very nicely 'student professor', then, right?" Dumbledore reminded her. McGonagall "hmphed", but made no further comment.

"All I'm worried about is that she wont' be able to keep things under wraps, command a classroom," Professor Sprout voiced, shrugging.

"Ah, but I think she has a way about her. We mustn't underestimate her. Emmeline's niece, after all." Professor Sinistra put in.

"I like her," Flitwick piped up resolutely. Remus Lupin inclined his head thoughtfully.

"I think she deserves a chance," he said. Most of the others nodded. Severus Snape sneered.

"I think this whole idea is useless."

"I agree with Severus!" Phineas Nigellus said immediately, and with much conviction in his nasal voice.

"Thank you, Phineas, that's enough." Turning to look at Lupin, Dumbledore continued, "I'm glad that you, at least, are in agreement, Remus. She will, afterall, be student professoring for your classes." Remus' eyes widened in alarm and he suddenly looked terrified. Seeing that a verdict had been reached, everyone else rose and filed outside.

"Sir!" Remus choked out hoarsely. "You can't be serious! I- I can't! M- Minerva, that is, Professor McGonagall would be a much better choice…"

"But she wanted the Defense Against the Dark Arts to student professor over." At Remus' look of slight surprise, he added. "Don't forget I'm a sufficiently accomplished leglillimens myself. It's been decided, Remus." He laid a paternal hand on the younger man's shoulder and said with a slight smile, "I can think of no one better, at any rate, and even if she hadn't been partial to that specific choice, I would have picked you." The young man was still much too surprised to say much, so it was left the headmaster to exert a gentle pressure on his shoulder and steer him gently to the door.

Where a very flustered and put upon McGonagall was waiting. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, Minerva! I daresay you have a few words to exchange with me? Do come in." He held the door open and then followed the Deputy Headmistress into his office in a swirl of robes. "Lemon drop?" he offered politely, popping one into his own mouth.

"No, thank you," McGonagall said rather sternly. "Albus, you know very well what you've just done, don't you?" her voice had taken on a severe edge. "She's a _girl_, Albus!" Minerva burst out upon seeing Dumbledore's politely clueless expression. "You know how student professors are dealt with! Why don't you assign her to a female professor? It would be much more appropriate."

Dumbledore smiled amusedly. "Times are changing from when you and I were young, Minerva."

"Yes, well, they ought not to change quite so much," she shot back stiffly. Obviously the breach in conduct seemed quite a pressing matter to her.

"I'm inclined to agree with you, however, I do believe Mr. Lupin is a responsible young man, and he has my full and complete trust." Minerva fought with the sound reasoning of this statement for a spell before she spoke.

"He's responsible, yes, but is she?" When it looked like Dumbledore was about to respond to that, she held up her hand, "Oh, yes, I'm sure you're sure she is, and so am I, but we both know how young minds are, I'm sure." A light tinge of pink tainted her cheeks, but she continued nonetheless. "Remus is younger than he feels and behaves, but he _is_ young…and- and, whatever else, he's still a man." She was positively blushing by now- a fact which seemed to amuse Dumbledore a great deal. Every inch of him spoke of ill-suppressed amusement. "It's not funny, Albus!"

"No, my dear, I agree, it's not." There was a silence in which they both stared at each other, McGonagall expected Dumbledore to continue, but failing to realize he was quite finished.

"Well…" she trailed off after a good few minutes had passed and two lemon drops later. "Well, I just hope you realize what you're doing here." She rose and tilted her head in farewell.

"Oh, not in the least, but you all seem to think I have a grip on things, and it is often not what one is capable of, but what everyone _thinks_ he is." With another one of those benign smiles of his, he bid McGonagall good day and sat back behind his desk, writing up a letter in his thin, loopy penmanship.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what did you all think? I know a great way for you to tell me…- 


	2. Owls

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, here we are with another chapter, and this one goes out specially to Fallen Seraphim Azarael. :smiles: Well, hope everyone likes it! It's a bit long... won't let me make my little smilies that I love so much, I have to emote, which I like to do also, but it's just not the same. :cries:

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 2: Owls**

Eliza flipped the omelet over briskly and flicked an eye over the dishes from earlier that were washing themselves. She hummed a verse or two of the song that was stuck in her head and shifted her weight to the other foot, careless of the light spatter of oil that jumped from the frying pan onto her robefront occasionally. The robes were simple house robes of a deep brown, quite inexpensive, but comfortable. Eliza's hair was in a long braid down her back and her face was set in a content expression.

The last of the dishes washed themselves just as the eggs finished and Eliza sat down to enjoy some lunch. The tantalizing smell of cooked food reached her nose, but she didn't get a stab at instant gratification because at that moment, there was a rap at the window and Eliza looked up to see a handsome barn owl hovering behind the glass, carrying a sealed envelope. She hurriedly let it in, and seeing the crest on the seal, ripped the envelope open, heart racing and lunch forgotten.

_Dear Miss Vance,_

_It is my pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted as a student professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your class assignments and schedule is enclosed along with your tour and meetings dates. Congratulations on your accomplishment. We hope to see you here on August 29._

_Warm Regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster  
__Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Eliza squealed in delight and spun around the room in ecstasy and proceeded to nearly kill the poor owl by squeezing him in a feather-crushing hug of joy. She was going to be a student professor at Hogwarts! And if all went well, a full-fledged _professor_ at Hogwarts! Oh, this was some great good news indeed! She'd have to owl some friends immediately! This was cause for celebration!

Scarfing down the eggs, Eliza quickly placed some water and owl treats before the bearer of good news and hurried upstairs to get dressed.

Rummaging through her closet, she settled on green dress robes with deep green embroidery. Simple, yet effective. Sweeping up her raven tresses, she left them in their natural half-wavy, half-straight form and pulled them up into a high ponytail, tying it in place with a green ribbon she found on her desk. Put up this way, her hair brushed just past the small of her back. Slipping on some sandals, Eliza rushed out of the house, a broad grin on her face.

She stood on the corner of the street and flagged down the Knight Bus. Hogsmeade sounded good.

* * *

Remus Lupin sat at a middle, window table of the Hog's Head and sipped his butterbeer worriedly. Across from him sat Severus Snape, whose expression was set grimly, although the jut of his chin suggested defensiveness. "It simply can't be done this time, Lupin," he was saying.

Remus sighed and stared out the window at the gray afternoon with worn eyes. There was definitely a storm brewing. His hands clenched and unclenched around the bottle in agitation. "You- you don't understand, Severus, I _need_ that potion." There was a note of urgency laced in the insistence in his voice now.

"I'm quite aware of that," Severus said coolly. "But as I was unable to acquire toadstools this passing new moon, you'll agree it's out of the question." He shifted impatiently in his seat. Remus was about to reply when he was abruptly cut off by a loud exclamation from the door of the Hog's Head.

* * *

"Aberforth!" Eliza called, running around the counter and bowling the old man over in a hug. "Oops, sorry old man. Guess what!" she continued excitedly, helping him to his seat. He resumed his fruitless cleaning of the glasses and Eliza hopped from one side of him to the other in her unsuppressed excitement. Occasionally, she'd poke his side and say, "Go on, guess."

Aberforth sighed and put down his rag as though all he ever wanted to do was polish those glasses, and Eliza was interrupting his life's work, however, when he turned to face her, there was a slight smile on his lips. "What, lass?"

"Guess who got the job as student professor at Hogwarts!" she asked, eyes sparkling, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Aberforth turned back to his glasses and tossed a suggestion over his shoulder.

"The giant squid?"

Eliza's smile vanished to be replaced by a somber expression. "Almost. You see, it was very close, but in the end, Dumbledore decided I might be a _tad_ better... Not so high maintenance, you see." Her face broke into her customary grin once again and she caught the barman around the neck in another jubilant hug.

He wrapped a warm arm around her waist fondly and patted her head in a proud, paternal way. She smiled, feeling five again, although she was past the point where she could sit in his lap and harass the customers by reading aloud at them.

"How about a celebratory toast?" she suggested. "Can I get you a drink?"

"In my own pub?" he asked dryly. "How generous of you."

"Hush!" she admonished with a smile and handed him a glass of something clear ad red, pouring an identical one for herself. "To Hogwarts, Dumbledore, and all things great!" she said, raising her glass. Aberforth did likewise.

"Cheers." He took a gulp of the liquid, winced, and made a face as if to spit it out, but opted for forcing it down his throat instead.

Eliza chugged hers unperturbedly smacking her lips and sighing afterwards. Catching Aberforth's dark expression, she raised an eyebrow in question, although she looked as though she knew what was coming.

"It's juice," he said sullenly.

"And quite appropriately so! You wouldn't be considering drinking vile drinks in front of _me_ would you?" she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Eliza severely disapproved of drinking and Aberforth knew it.

"Of course not," he mumbled. She discreetly heard the words, "summit stronger", gave him a Look, and waltzed over to the customer side of the bar.

"So, gramps, how's business been with you?" she asked, spinning around on the broken barstool.

"It's been about as good as it ever gets. Hadn't heard from you in a while, though."

"Ah, yes, was busy looking for a job and taking care of Auntie's final wishes..." she stopped spinning.

"There was a small pause. "She would've been proud."

Eliza nodded, but didn't speak. The door of the pub banged open then, and there stood a short, young, brunette witch and a somewhat frazzled, blond, young wizard. They scanned they scanned the room quickly before breaking into grins and slapping Eliza congratulatory slaps on the back.

"This calls for celebrations!" the boy announced.

The brunette got a wicked gleam in her eyes and said, "How perfect. Hogsmeade just opened a club that I've been eyeing recently." The gleam intensified. "You know...a _dance_ club!"

Eliza's eyes widened in horror. "Dear God- no! I don't dance!" The blond wizard snorted in disbelief. "-in public!" Eliza amended hastily. But between the two, it was a lost cause. They manhandled her out the door, overriding her desperate pleas for freedom to Aberforth, who merely shook his head.

* * *

Remus watched the girl go. She _did_ seem to rather be acting her age... He glanced at Snape, wondering if there might be any chance at all to acquire the Wolfsbane Potion, but it was apparently not to be. Sighing, Remus rose, donning his cloak.

"Thanks anyhow, Severus. I'll be taking my leave now..." When Snape made no comment, Remus headed towards the door.

* * *

"Oh, wait, guys, I haven't paid yet!"

"Eliza! Honestly, he's like a grandfather to you, he won't care!"

"It still doesn't feel right. I'll catch you guys up in half a second!" She jogged back to the pub, jerked the door open, and ran into someone on their way out. She staggered back into the slight pressure of someone's hand at her back and rubbed her nose, blinking away the tears from her smartly stinging eyes.

'_Why did men have to have such hard chests?'_ she wondered a she glaned up at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, sounding like he meant it. The brown brows over his gray eyes looked genuinely concerned in their frown.

She smiled a watery smile at him. The pain had abated anyhow. "It's my fault, really," she said. His hand fell away from her back now that she was steady on her feet, but he still looked concerned. "Really, I'm fine, thanks very much, I shouldn't have run into you like that, the blame's all mine."

He glanced behind her. "Ditching your friends?" A smile tugged at his lips.

"Oh, shnaps! No, no, I came to- Aberforth, how much do I owe you for the drinks?" she called. He waved away the tab with his hand. "No, no, I insist!" She reached for her money bag, grabbed a handful of knuts, and threw them at the bar. The barman caught them deftly, shrugged slightly and waved her off.

"Off with ye, lass."

She grinned, then turned and regarded the man she'd bumped into. "Well, it was nice...bumping into you." She caught the possible double meaning of her statement two beats later and her cheeks flushed with color. The man raised his eyebrows. "N-not like _that_ or anything! I just...uh...have a nice day, sir!" she blurted out, turned, and left, hurrying to catch up with her friends before they thought she _did_ ditch them and came looking for her.

* * *

Remus smiled and shook his head, nodded a farewell to Aberforth, who'd resumed his favorite pastime of polishing his glasses, and stepped outside to a heavy gust of wind that carried the scent of a storm on its wings. Sure enough, a drop of rain plonked in Remus' eye as he contemplated the sky.

A few seconds later, the drop had called to his fellows and it was raining properly before Remus made it to the Shrieking Shack.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Please do tell me what you thought of it, I'd appreciate it so much! 


	3. Of Transformations and Searches

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'd like to say a huuuge thank you to Azarael once again, you rock my socks, and thanks for wishing for more reviewers, lol, I wish that, too:huge smile: Anywho, no other note, read on!

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 3: Of Transformations and Searches**

Remus' cloak dripped all over the hall where he hung it on the ancient, dusty cloak rack. The floor was covered with a thick layer of dust. It had been quite a while since he'd been forced to retreat to this confining hell. Retreat like a naughty puppy dog who was being punished because of his overexcited ways. He smiled without humor and had the sudden urge to kick the moth-eaten, moldy and practically shredded couch.

_'That won't solve anything,'_ Rational Remus reasoned.

_'Damn you, Rational One,'_ he thought, arguing with himself. Just once he'd like to not care, to not be the cautious one, to not give a damn about the consequences.

_'But you're Remus Lupin,'_ said Dignified Remus matter-of-factly. _'You always care, are too cautious, and consider _all_ the consequences _all_ the time.'_

Remus sighed and sank into the derelict couch, rubbing his face and pressing his tired eyes with his cool hands. He got up presently and lifted his robes over his head, stowing them away in an upstairs closet somewhere. No sense in ruining them if he could help it. They were practically his only good ones. Next to naked A/N: DROOL BUCKETS, Remus curled up on the couch, eyes shut tight as though to ward off the pain of transforming, the pangs of which he'd already started to feel.

His leg jerked suddenly in reaction to a particularly sharp pain in his lower abdomen and he groaned, trying hard not to make a sound. He didn't want to disturb the villagers. He'd do enough of that later on.

His head was aching as the beast within him rose to take over his mental and physical state. It was all he could do to keep from screaming out loud, now. He rolled over onto all fours, shaking, a thin layoer of sweat glistening over his form.

The rain had abated too quickly. He'd become too hopeful of cloudy skies to obscure the moon's direct rays and thus make it easier for him. But no…

There was an excruciating, ripping pain that felt as though it would tear apart everything he was and he knew the screams were not to be stopped any longer. The last thought he remembered thinking before his frail human body succumbed to the beast was that they'd turn to howls soon enough, anyway.

* * *

Eliza and her two friends exited the club, laughing and talking. Eliza had refused to "shake her thang" as they'd put it. Making an ass of herself was not something she intended to do in public, thank you.

"Glad you guys were able to make it," she said.

"Anything for our little professor- in- training!" They made baby noises at her which made her grin and bat their hands away from where they were wriggling fingers in her face.

"Aright, guys, I should really get going now, I have to be at Hogwarts in two days, and you guys know how I am with packing and all." They all rolled their eyes at the knowledge.

A distant roll of thunder was heard from the storm of earlier that was moving on. Eliza pointed to the sky, eyes shining from the light of the full moon. "Look!" she breathed as the clouds slowly edged away from it. "I've never _seen_ it so big and full before!" The last cloud ceased to mar the pearlescent moon and suddenly a scream punctuated the night.

Eliza started horribly and looked around, wand whipped out and at the ready. Someone was in serious pain. This didn't sound like the ordinary hex or jinx. This was more along the lines of the Cruciatus.

She took off in the direction she thought the scream had come from: the Forbidden Forest, near the Shrieking Shack. She'd only gone a few steps when her arm was caught and she jerked to a stop.

The blond wizard had her by the arm. "No, this could be dangerous, you stay here with Mary and I'll go check it out."

Eliza gave him an incredulous look. "You've gotta be kidding me," she said, wrenched her arm out of his grip, and ran to the Forest.

The blond wizard cursed a string of choice words. "Shit, she never listens to me!" Having put in his two cents, he gave chase to the stubborn girl.

Mary, who'd already gotten about halfway to the Forest herself, called over her shoulder, "Come now, don't tell me you didn't expect it, Mick!"

It didn't take long for them to catch up to Eliza and the three kept close together. They heard a howling from somewhere behind them but paid it no mind. That wasn't the sound they were searching for.

Hours later and they were no closer to finding the mystery man. A hinkypunk, yes, brief glimpse of a unicorn, yes, but aside from that, there was a decided lack of beast life in the Forest. And while they were anxious to find the person they sought, they were also extremely tired and worn out by now. It was finally decided that they could search no more and the three retraced their steps back to the village.

Eliza didn't feel up to Apparating after the excitement of the night: an activity she found squeamish under the best of conditions. She'd failed her test twice. Truth be told, she might've failed it a third time, but her examiner had been kindly and sympathetic and let her take a redo.

Bidding her friends farewell, she turned into the Hog's Head, the chill night air wearing her down even further. Aberforth looked up in alarm as she came in. Her traipse through the Forest had ripped her robes in several places and in others, threads of the embroidery were hanging off their floral designs. "Lass?"

She yawned and stretched "I'm fine, old man, can I get a room? I'm tired to the bone!"

The baran handed her the key and watched her go, not particularly worried anymore.

Eliza opened her room, saw the less- than- inviting bed and fell into it, not bothering to take off her robes first. They were ruined, anyways. It wasn't many minutes later that she was sound asleep, her frequent twisting and turning doing nothing to help the state of her robes.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, what'd you think of this one? You know how to tell, I'd really really appreciate reviews, they tell me what to keep, what's not working, and why the story's either good or bad. Come on, everyone has SOME sort of an opinion, right :pathetic look: please:smiles: 


	4. August 29

AUTHOR'S NOTE: How come people don't review :cries: I didn't think it was _that_ bad… :sighs: Ah, well…whatever, here's a new chapter! Oh, and BIG SMILES to Slave2metal and Azarael both, you rock my socks right off :offers both lemon drops: hehe, that's good stuff, that is!

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 4: August 29**

Eliza stumbled down the rickety stairs to the pub before it was even open, next morning. Her tousled hair, wrinkled robes and half-lidded eyes bore the signs of someone still not properly awake.

"Morning," she mumbled to Aberforth. Aberforth acknowledged the greeting with a slow nod as he wiped all the tables.

As Eliza lay the money for her room last night on the counter, he said, "You oughtta clean yourself up some, lass, 'tis openin' time."

The girl made her slow, sleepy way to the fireplace behind the bar as Aberforth started unlocking the numerous locks on the door. "No one'll be here smack when you open the door," Eliza drawled, rolling her eyes as she helped herself to a pinch of green powder and threw it into the fire. The last rusty lock was pulled with a groan as Eliza stepped into the merrily crackling flames.

"Caer Morgana," she said clearly. Before the fire had whisked her away to her own hearth, she saw Aberforth throw open the door and catch a man that looked near death as he fell into the room. The barman threw her a significant look and the next thing she knew, she'd fallen out of the grate and onto her hearthrug, powdering it with ash.

* * *

It was hours and hours before Eliza could honestly say she was "mostly packed". It was just so hard, she got distracted so easily! What with last night's screaming man and all, it wasn't difficult for her already precariously anchored mind to find things aside from packing to drift off to. Robes and underthings lined the bottom of her trunk, and onto that she threw a number of spellbooks, a cauldron filled with some basic potion-making ingredients, rolls of scrolls and parchment were thrown haphazardly on top of those, along with ink bottles and quills. 

She stood back, surveying the bare walls of her room and decided she might need some bedding. A light throw and a pillow were added to the mess in her trunk. Satisfied at last that she had indeed packed all her worldly possessions, Eliza placed her Nimbus Two Thousand into the trunk last, so as to deal the least possible damage to it, shut the drunk and spelled it shut.

It would be strange, living at Hogwarts again. The letter had said she would be, and while she was happy, it was an odd sort of sensation to be eating dinner at the high table instead of the long tables she was used to. It would be different to look across at Dumbledore as he made his speech instead of up. New, too, would be the feeling of not walking to the tapestry of her house dormitory after the fantabulous Welcoming Feast and every day after. So much will change, and yet stay the same… What was this feeling of nostalgia creeping over her?

Blinking herself back into reality, Eliza pushed her trunk out into the living room. That took a while, it was heavier than the things she remembered putting inside it. Tomorrow was the day. There was a tingling in her stomach that let her know how excited she was if she ever forgot. The dopey grin couldn't be wiped off her face. But the sweat could. She needed a shower. She turned and did just that, relishing the feel of the cool water against her skin. Everything would start new, come morning. Everything…

* * *

Remus Lupin called for another drink from his table. Aberforth nodded in acknowledgement and Remus waited, feeling slightly sick. He'd come in as soon as the pub opened, desperately wanting a drink, but nothing strong. He'd settled for butterbeer, anxious to warm himself up from the inside. The transformations always left him feeling sick and emaciated…wasting away to nothing and putting something tangible inside himself usually helped to ebb that feeling. 

He'd been sitting in this same table since the morning and now that it was getting to be late afternoon, the bar was rather empty. People had jobs to go to. Jobs they could get because no one worried if they'd bite fellow employees. Jobs they could get because no one judged them before knowing them. Jobs they held because no one came knocking on their door many, many springs ago to bite them viciously, effectively ruining the rest of their lives.

Remus' gaze bore into the worn, wooden tabletop as his turbulent thoughts wound a whirlpool of emotions within him. His reverie was interrupted by the arrival of his requested drink. Five empty bottles clanked at his right elbow and he accepted the sixth with thanks and sighed. It wasn't their fault, he knew. It was in the way they had been raised, in the way people looked at things, in the natural instinct to fear. He shrugged to himself and took a long swig of the liquid, sighing contentedly as the warmth spread through him for the umpteenth time that day.

Aberforth sighed and sat down across from him, drink in hand. Remus could only presume it was a tad stronger than what he himself was downing. The barman seemed in unusually high spirits. He glanced at the butterbeer and commented, "Ye know, ye can't sit there chugging those all day, lad. Have summit else why don't ye?"

Remus smiled, "Don't complain, Aberforth, it's good for your business, isn't it?"

"Aye, and bad for your health."

Remus chuckled. "So it is. No matter, I've some chocolate stashed away in a pocket or other." Aberforth pursed his lips, but didn't say anything. Suddenly he smiled and leaned in conspiratorially towards the table, indicating Remus should do the same.

"Guess who's li'l girl is going to be teaching up at the school?" He gave Remus a toothy grin, full of pride. Remus tried unsuccessfully to cover an amused smile.

"The giant squid's?" he asked innocently. Aberforth blinked for a minute then nodded, grinning.

"Ah, you've heard already, I'd forgotten ye were here that time." He smiled. "My li'l Liza Lie-zha, shortened version of Eliza, all grown up and teaching!" He patted Remus' shoulder and left, attending to someone in a thick cloak that had just come in, looking around uneasily and settling for a corner table in the dark.

Remus smiled at Aberforth's pride. If he didn't know better, he would've thought it was his own daughter he spoke of. Another swig of butterbeer brought on other memories…from before. He remembered a hasty departure, Harry telling him not to go, Albus shaking his hand… But most of all, he remembered wanting desperately not to hear the outraged complaints of the parents. He didn't think he could bear it. Parents afraid he'd bite their child, parents afraid he was a vicious monster, parents afraid for the safety of their children, parents indignant that a Dark Creature was teaching their children Defense Against the Dark Arts. There was too much in those complaints he hadn't wanted to hear, couldn't bear to hear, and a quick resignation was the best way.

It was lucky, he supposed, that the school needed another teacher this badly. Parents had complained, oh yes, but Dumbledore had expressly admonished them to send their complaints his way. Remus had been spared, for the most part, but that didn't mean he didn't get the occasional Howler, or envelope full of bubotuber pus. Dumbledore was a great man, surely, but Remus wished sometimes that he wasn't quite so great. It would make it easier, less guilt inducing to turn him down or lie to him. Still, how much ever he hoped Dumbledore would reject his application, he was still grateful for the acceptance. It was a curious sort of love-hate relationship.

And the student professor- Elizabeth, what would she think? How would she react? He'd seen her the other day, she seemed nice enough, but he could just as easily see her pretty smile turn into a wide-eyed look of horror…and he'd rather not think about that. He'd have to talk to Dumbledore straightway and straighten this out. She didn't deserve to work with a monster at all…she seemed really excited about working and learning and sharing her knowledge, and she should have the right to do so in an environment she was comfortable with.

He didn't have much energy left to attend to that today, so it would have to wait for tomorrow. Right now he needed a room. Yes, and a good long sleep sounded good as well. Much overdue, much deserved, and much desired. He signaled to Aberforth to put the room on his tab and headed up the stairs to fall into a deep and restless sleep.

* * *

Eliza sat on her trunk in Platform Nine and Three Quarters, mulling the question of why she was sent 3 days earlier than term began. She imagined one day would've been enough, seeing as how she only needed to know who she was student professoring for, really. She knew her way around Hogwarts, so it's not like she needed the tour, she could find her schedule just fine… It wasn't long before the answer came to her, though. She wasn't the only one the Hogwarts Express had come for. There were others there as well. 

Large crowds of people not bothering to dress in muggle clothes had swarmed onto the platform, presently: Hogsmeade's holidaymakers that had gone off globetrotting with younger children that didn't know how to apparate, for the most part. She also glimpsed a few teachers and even saw Filch the caretaker with his cat, Mrs. Norris. She hastily avoided making eye contact with him. They'd never been on the best of terms. Eliza had had a way of being in the wrong place at the wrong time around him back when she was still in school. Of course, she was always proved innocent, but that did nothing to quell Filch's suspicions.

Looking around, Eliza saw that it was nearing 8, and she should probably get her trunk into a compartment now before they were all taken. The Express looked somehow smaller than she was used to seeing it. It was a moment before she realized that the scarlet steam engine was quite a few boxes short. They'd been taken off, of course, as so many wouldn't be needed for this trip. Which of course, meant that she had to hurry if she wanted to get a good one.

The problem was with her trunk, however. She liked to do things without magic if at all possible. She was of the mindset that this would be good practice for anytime that she might have to do without. One never knew what life would throw at her. Maybe she'd be disarmed in a duel or something. Hopefully, that would never happen, but if it did, it would be handy to know how to run instead of relying on apparition. Which is why she was reluctant to float her trunk along into the compartment.

_'Okay, I can do this. Super Strength, Go!'_ Eliza didn't honestly expect that to work, of course, so she settled for lugging the trunk up the steps, putting her back to it and shoving, bumping it around with her shoulder, and finally, leaning against it in defeat as it jammed in the corner, blocking the passage and refusing to move. Angrily, she hit it but that only served to make her hand sting and her temper flair. Stupid trunk, why'd they have to be so big! Of course, the fact that all her worldly possessions lay inside was at the moment, insignificant.

"Ah, a hand?" said a voice somewhere above her. Eliza tilted her head to look up and saw a somewhat familiar face hovering over her trunk, upside down to her point of view. She grinned.

"Hey, you're the man from the bar!" she said, getting up and dusting herself off and hoping she wasn't sweating too much, although she felt otherwise.

He tilted his head and smiled, "So I am." He indicated her trunk with a small jerk of his head. "Stuck?"

Eliza rolled her eyes in a frustrated manner, "Yes. It doesn't seem to want to go anywhere."

"Ah, I see. Tricky, tricky…" There was some shuffling and minor banging heard from the other side of the trunk, however, as it was up on it's side and blocking the entry, Eliza couldn't see what was going on at the other end.

"Hey…hey, I do still need it intact," she voiced worriedly. It would be no good to her splintered into pieces no bigger than toothpicks, after all. The man's grinning face popped up over the top of the trunk at that and a second later, the trunk began to move. "Oh, thanks, you fixed it! I can get it from here, thanks." She made as if to push it herself, but he was already taking it further down the corridor, glancing into compartments, before stopping at an empty one.

"Will this do?" he asked. She nodded and he helped her set her trunk inside, then stood back and smiled. "It was my pleasure," he said before she could say anything, which resulted in her standing there with her mouth open, looking quite like a prat. She shut it quickly. Thanks seemed not in order then, so she opted instead for an invite.

"Would you like to share the compartment?"

He became shifty, "Ah, no, I've got…" he drifted off, looking around anxiously

"Please, it wouldn't be a bother at all!" she said, somewhat accurately interpreting his discomfort. "It's a long ride, after all, I can hardly think of passing it in silence."

He glanced up and down the corridor rather nervously, then mutely nodded. Eliza wasn't sure what brought about this behavior, but whatever it was, he was a nice man, so it was fine with her. He was probably just waiting for someone, is all. They sat down, and she sighed, stretched slightly, and smiled, turning her eyes on him, as the train's whistle blew an airy note and it slowly started to pull away.

"So," she said happily. "I suppose we start with names. I can't very well go around thinking of you as 'the man from the bar', now, can I?"

He inclined his head in agreement, the small, pleasant smile she'd already come to associate with him teased his features as he extended his hand to her. She grasped the rough, warm hand in a gentle handshake as her brain registered that he was introducing himself. "Remus J. Lupin."

She voiced the name silently, as though tasting it's flavor and deciding she liked it, smiled. "Well, Remus…erm, Mr. Lupin?-"

"Remus is fine."

She grinned, "Well, then Remus, it's a pleasure to finally make your formal acquaintance! I'm Elizabeth Vance. That's it, just Elizabeth Vance, I haven't got a snazzy middle initial or anything to lend me an air of mystique." She sighed, as though this fact were rather off-putting then broke back into a smile. He saw her mouthing his name again, over and over, as though trying to trigger a memory. "Have we met before?" she asked finally?

Remus swallowed, his throat having suddenly gone dry. "No, I don't believe we have," he managed to say pleasantly.

"Hmph. I seem to recall your name somewhere in my memory…" she trailed off, looking slightly puzzled, but prettily so. He hadn't realized he'd thought that of her, but then conceded to himself that yes, she _was_ pretty. Her black robes weren't clingy or snug, but they seemed comfortable and her hair was left open. The puzzled expression stayed on her face for moments longer, and she bit her lip, trying to recall the reason she remembered his name, black eyes moving back and forth over nowhere in particular.

He knew, though, oh yes. There were clippings about it and everything, the _Daily Prophet_ had had a field day. "Dumbledore Employs Werewolf", "Headmaster's Wolfish Dealings", "Dumbledore's Betrayal", "Are Our Students Safe?" headlines such as those among other equally ridiculous ones covered the newspapers for weeks. He couldn't think why she didn't remember his name. "So," he said, in an effort to get her to stop thinking about that and also to get an answer. "How has your summer been?" His expression was politely curious.

"Oh, it was quite nice." She hid a smile behind her hand as though she had broken a rule and didn't want anyone to know. "I actually masqueraded as a muggle for most of it. Went to Japan, it was amazing, let me tell you, these muggles _definitely_ find ways to make do without magic. You hardly miss it, to be honest. The only annoying thing about technology is that it makes a lot of noise. Speaking of which, have you ever been to Japan?"

He shook his head, "No, I don't believe I have." She'd successfully been distracted from her original train of thought, and he'd also opened up a new, if rather generic topic of discussion.

"What did _you_ do all summer…Remus?" she asked. He got the feeling she was still tasting his name, as though it were leaving a lingering feeling on her tongue. She was definitely different than most people, this one.

He glanced at her and back out the window he'd been staring at, where cornfields were going by in rapid blurs. "Oh, not much. There was some work, and I enjoyed my time off to its fullest." She grinned.

"Well, there's hardly a better way to spend your summer, now, is there?" she asked. An easy silence fell over the two as the day wore on, occasionally punctuated by mild conversation.

The witch with the food trolley stopped by and Eliza grinned apologetically to Remus, "I confess I've something of a sweet tooth…" She bought a handful of chocolate frogs, some pumpkin pasties and cauldron cakes. Then, against her better judgment, a box of Every Flavor Beans. She grimaced at them. "I don't get it, I've never gotten a good flavor, but I never give up hoping I'll get anything better than grass. Grass wasn't all that bad, actually, tasted a bit like lettuce. But then again, they're closely related, so it shouldn't come as a surprise…" What had started off as a minor complaint to Remus ended as mumblings to self.

Remus chuckled. She looked up and smiled, tossing him a couple of frogs and cakes. "Eat up," she insisted. "You don't look in peak form. I'd say you need real food more than anything else… Wait here and lemme see what I can do," she said, getting up and exiting the compartment before Remus could get past, "No, really, don't."

He sighed and opened a Frog, even though he knew he'd already had chocolate in plenty the other day. Shrugging, he bit off the head and let it melt in his mouth. She really shouldn't have bothered to get real food, it was fine, he could hold up till the feat, easy. The more he talked to her, the better he liked her. Which was decidedly a good thing; for a moment there, he'd been afraid she would be one of those air headed type, and then he'd have to spend the rest of the year being pleasant, which he didn't mind, but he wouldn't've been able to crack complicated jokes or assume she'd cotton on to the teaching. His thoughts took him to the end of the chocolate from and, realizing this, he reached for another. Now that he'd started, his stomach really was dying for something non-liquid.

The compartment door slid open some minutes later, and Eliza walked in, carefully balancing three plates of food on one hand and arm, and holding a pitcher of pumpkin juice and a goblet in the other. She kneeled down next to his seat and set the items on the empty space next to him, then smiled. "Ta da!" she said. "There you go, much better, you should probably save the sweets for later, get this stuff while's it's hot." She settled back into her own seat and tried her best not to let the wafting smell of well cooked food make her drool. It'd been quite something getting this off them. In fact, all they did was give her the raw ingredients and she was left to cook them up herself. Something she thought was highly unfair, but the process had been thankfully speeded up by magic. She'd worried that Remus would pass out from the lack of food or something.

It was so typically of her to fall to worried pieces over a virtual stranger. After all, there wasn't much she knew about him, but he was one beating soul and she was another, and that was always the way she'd seen it. If one soul seemed in any sort of pain, hunger included, and it was in the power of the other to abate it, then there was no question about what she should do, was there?

"You're not eating," she noted, crestfallen. "Don't you like it? I can go make something else, if you don't like that…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Make? How…how did you come by this food?"

"It doesn't matter, eat it before it gets cold or I'll be upset with you."

He paused, "You made it, didn't you? Well, there's nothing wrong with the food, if that's what you're asking, it's fine, but it's hardly one man's worth, I couldn't possibly finish it all by myself."

She gave Remus a Look. It was a look women often gave their husbands when they knew inexplicably that they would end up being right. "We'll see about that after you've finished," she said in a superior tone of voice, as though she knew something he didn't. But he didn't touch the food.

"How about we split it two ways?"

"I've already eaten," she said automatically.

"No you haven't," he countered. He wasn't quite sure why he was pressing the issue, only that if she'd gone through all the trouble, she might as well have some too. She was hungry, he knew that.

"Yes I have," she replied. "What would you know?"

"If you had, you wouldn't have bought so many sweets to wave away the hunger, now would you've?" He smirked, knowing he had her, then plonked a plate down onto her lap, formed a second goblet with the wave of his wand and raised his to his lips. "Cheers."

Eliza laughed, "I'm going to win the next round, I swear," she said, as she took a bite and savored the joy of food. When they'd finished, they both still had an appetite, but agreed that was a good thing, as they had to leave room for the feast. One didn't simply sit out the feast. It wasn't done. It wouldn't be a big one, being as it was only for staff, still, Hogwarts did lavish their staff.

Eliza sighed and curled up around her trunk, legs up on her seat and tucked in under her, robes firmly around them. "If you're still awake when we get there, Remus, would you mind waking me up?" she asked.

"No problem," he said, as he too, settled into a comfortable position and leaned his head against the window. Soon after, the lull of the train's pull had whisked their conscious selves away.

* * *

Something warm covered her shoulder and squeezed it gently, shaking her. She didn't mind terribly. But the shaking became more insistent, and now it was followed by a voice. "Eliza…Eliza, wake up, we've arrived," it whispered. She moaned and groaned a bit, and turned over onto her other side, but the voice didn't go away. "Eliza, we're at Hogwarts now, you're going to have to get up." It had increased in volume, too, now. And the shaking was more persistent, more jarring. 

She mumbled half phrases in her throat and sat up, rubbing her eyes which didn't seem to want to open all the way. "Mm…iowanna…go 'way n turn off the light…" She attempted to fall back into sleep, but an arm caught her and forced her up into standing. She blinked and looked around. She was in the compartment and the lights of the train were on. They'd arrived at Hogwarts, and Remus Lupin was looking at her in an amused sort of way, his arm still forcing her to stand. She grinned sheepishly at him.

"Ah, thanks…I didn't hit you, did I?" she asked, worried.

"Sorry? I can't hear you, speak up."

"Oh, I didn't hit you, did I? I do that sometimes…when people wake me up, it annoys me and I just throw my fist out in their general direction." She blushed slightly, but still looked worried. She could tell he was trying very hard not to laugh as the edges of his mouth kept twitching.

"No, you didn't hit me." She looked relieved. "But we have got to get out of the train, you see, everyone else has left, and ah, I think the conductor is getting rather impatient." He gave her an apologetic look and helped her out of the compartment.

"I'm awake now, thanks, Remus," she insisted and stepped off the train. A wild gust of wind almost knocked her backwards into it again, and she was once again steadied by Remus as he stepped out behind her. "Wow, it's windy!" she commented, pointing out the obvious. It was immensely windy, and rather chilly, too. She tugged the cloak tighter around her shoulders and walked beside Remus up to the castle. It felt good to be home again.

* * *

The feast had been wonderful, as usual, and she was full to bursting by now. She'd greeted familiar teachers shyly, realizing she was almost their colleague now, which felt odd again in that way she'd acknowledged earlier. They smiled invitingly at her, all except the new Potions Master, who merely glared and offered her a barely perceptible nod of acknowledgement. 

Dumbledore sat at the head of the table and turned to her where she sat at his right hand side as the guest of honor. "As I'm sure you're bursting to know, you've been assigned to a teacher of whom you'll be something of an apprentice and an aid to. It's my pleasure to inform you that you'll be working with Remus Lupin this year, in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" He smiled and watched her reaction.

She choked violently on the pumpkin juice she'd been lazily sipping as her excitement rose. He thumped her heartily on the back, wearing a slightly bemused expression. As soon as she'd gotten a handle of herself, she rounded on Remus who was carefully looking at his plate and avoiding making eye contact with anyone. "YOU!" she blurted out, staring incredulously at Remus. Several teachers exchanged glances at this reaction. It had never occurred to her to ask him where he worked or why he was visiting Hogwarts. But of course, this made perfect sense, now!

She tried to glare at him and smile at the same time, then gave up the impossible, opting instead to laugh in relief. She'd been so scared she'd end up with the hooked nosed professor, she'd worked herself up to quite a state. "How come you didn't _say_ anything!" she demanded. He glanced up at her quickly, realized she wasn't mad, and cleared his throat delicately.

"I thought you might like a surprise." This was obviously a lie, but at this point she didn't care. Life was great. She was happy. She had a job. And she'd be working with the great, good, Remus Lupin! _'This must be what euphoria feels like,'_ she decided.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, that was a nice long one, but honestly, this story just seems to be writing itself. But that's probably because it's been on my mind so much. I hop you all liked it :huge smile: Wow, I'm tired, that was hours of nonstop typing, and it's filling six pages in Word. Please review! And there's your personal interaction, Azarael! It's not much, but then again, they've only just met. Wait till you see how much personaler it gets :evil laugh: 


	5. Arrangements

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Erm, here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! -smiles- The seating arrangements are thus: (Not that it's excruciatingly important or anything)

Remus Flitwick McGonagall Witchingreen --This is Sinistra!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Al  
Ll  
Bl  
Ul  
Sl  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eliza Snape Vector Trelawney

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 5: Arrangements**

Having finally finished eating, the rest of the staff got to their feet slowly, some still in lingering in conversation. Professor Snape, that greasy haired dour looking one, was the first to get up. His chair, situated at Eliza's immediate right, pushed out and he stood in a sweep of black robes.

Eliza turned, a question in her frown. "Turning in already, Professor Snape?" she asked. He stiffened and his pale face hardened. His sharp gaze glanced down at her in distaste. "Yes," he said tersely, plainly letting her know he didn't want a chummy conversation.

"Oh, well, have a good night then!" She smiled and his eyes narrowed. He seemed inwardly…revolted? He tensed somewhat and gave her the slightest inclination of his head. Eliza bit her lip. She had been trying to like Snape all day, really tried. Engaged him in conversation, included him in discussions, but he spoke no more than two words at a time. It was most off-putting and she wondered what she'd done to offend him as his retreating figure rounded the end of the Hall and turned out of sight.

Slightly more subdued, Eliza returned to swilling her pumpkin juice around her goblet, catching snatches of conversation. A quiet cough caught her attention and she looked up. Remus' gray eyes were apologetic as he nodded in the direction Snape had just left. Leaning into the table, he murmured, "Don't worry, he's always that way."

Eliza smiled softly. He didn't need to apologize to her on Snape's behalf! But the gesture was so endearing, she felt a feeling as if warm liquid were pouring inside her somewhere at his consideration. "Oh, it's fine," she whispered to him.

They talked for a while about current events (another goblin rebellion had just taken place recently. The goblins thought they could regain territories in the hubbub of Voldemort's departure)and quidditch (England had lost to Switzerland- a fact made even more humiliating considering Switzerland's team was mint new) as the other members of the Hogwarts' teaching staff rose to take their leave.

"Eliza?" a witch with long brown hair, green eyes, and a sort of red gloss on her smiling lips was looking at her as she rose from the table. Eliza started.

"Huh?" She looked at the witch, wondering if she might not already be in trouble. The witch waved cheerily at her, however.

"I'm turning in. Good night to you, and I hope you enjoy your first day of hopefully many more to come at Hogwarts." Turning to the other professors, she bid them all goodnight as well.

"Oh! Thank you! And you have a good night as well!" Eliza called, beaming. What a nice witch! She'd been afraid the rest of the staff would behave like Snape, reluctant to accept her into their midst. But she could see the other professors smiling down the table at her, having seen her look of genuine happiness at the small show of acceptance the witch in green had offered her.

She smiled shyly back at them all. Flitwick patted her back as he left (the highest part he could comfortably reach), McGonagall gave her a nod and a quick smile, Sprout: a quick, maternal hug, Trelawney: a peck on the air next to her cheek, and Vektor gave her a grin, followed by a ruffling of her hair, which she bore with a laugh and a mild, "Geroff, you're messing up my hair!"

Remus covered a yawn and stretched slightly in his chair, then made to get up, but Dumbledore laid a hand on his arm, smiled, and turned to look at Eliza, indicating they both should stay a little longer. Remus immediately covered up his fatigue and sat alert and at attention, looking at Dumbledore expectantly. Dumbledore cleared his throat marginally.

"As you are now aware, Miss Vance, you are student professoring for Professor Lupin. Lupin, you haven't been here long enough to know how this is dealt with at Hogwarts, nor was it ever an issue when you were a student. Therefore, I'd like to address it now. Your quarters have been adjusted, I think this way is best for you both." He stopped and smiled around at them. "Now, I won't keep you from the arms of sleep any longer! If you would be so kind as to escort Miss Vance to your apartments, Lupin?" It was a polite command in the form of a question, and Remus stood immediately.

"Oh, of course, sir!" Dumbledore nodded and bid them both a farewell before departing to his own chambers, wherever those might be. Remus turned to her and smiled slightly.

"Well, this way, then, Miss Vance."

"Please, call me Eliza."

"Of course, Miss Vance." He paused, then chuckled. "This will take a moment's getting used to."

Eliza opened her mouth, poised to ask a question, but then paused, the better to think on it. "Sir? Erm, Remus? Now that you're no longer the man from the bar, do I continue to call you Remus? I mean, wouldn't Professor Lupin be more, ah, the thing?" She was a pace behind him as they walked briskly down the corridors, and he glanced back at her, slowing his pace so that they were even.

"No…no, I don't believe it's a problem to call me Remus." At Eliza's contemplative look, he continued hurriedly, "Of course, if it's more comfortable for you to call me Professor Lupin, I assure you, that's quite alright as well."

Eliza nodded, but thought that though she liked the sound of Remus- it had a way of rolling off her tongue- Lupin or Professor Lupin might be more appropriate. Such a shame, these niceties that one must adhere to. She shrugged mentally and followed Remus up a few flights of stairs and down several familiar dark corridors. The lamps were all burning low, seeing as how their light wasn't in need at the moment. He paused in front of his office and reached into his robes for his wand.

Eliza watched him tap it lightly on the doorknob, and heard the slight click as the door swung open a few inches. Entering the dark room within, Remus lit his wand and motioned for her to follow him inside. She did so and looked around. There were books everywhere, filling up several small, sturdy bookshelves that doubled as tables when nothing else was at hand. Scrolls, parchment, quills, and various dark creatures in tanks and such were all around the room. An empty teakettle stood on the stove, and at the far wall from the door they'd just entered through was a window with the curtains drawn. A worn, but sturdy desk in a corner held what looked like a cage covered with a cloth which rattled periodically. The wall to Eliza's right had a door and the one to her left had two, about two feet apart from each other.

Remus was looking at the wall with two doors and muttered something along the lines of "I see." He threw open the door farthest from the window, gave it a quick sweep of his eyes, nodded, then stepped back out, turned to Eliza. "Here, Miss Vance, is your room." He motioned to the door next to the one he stood in front of. (A/N: I know the layout might be confuzzling to some, here's a quick thing in paint I did to help you out, it's a visual! nodded and smiled nervously. Walking up to the door that Remus had indicated, she turned the handle and peeked inside. Remus grinned behind her and said, "Nothing'll bite you in there, go on in and have a look!" after which, he gave her a slight push inside. She stumbled forward and looked around. There was an inviting bed, a small fireplace, a desk in one corner, and a window. It all looked so nice and comfortable, that Eliza breathed a sigh of relief and let the tense nerves ease out of the set of her shoulders.

"How charming," she commented, and meant it. She'd been afraid that she'd have to lug all her furniture from home. But these were all worries born of too much thinking, as was becoming clear. There was a door right next to her bed, which Eliza turned to question Remus about but he beat her to it.

"That one leads directly to my room," he confirmed. "In case you have an emergency, or need to call on me for any reason." He smiled and continued, "Now, far be it from me to deprive you of the rest Dumbledore didn't dare keep from you."

She nodded, the grin still plastered on her face. "Ha…have a good night, then, Remus," she said, suddenly somewhat shy. It felt… Eliza's cheeks heated at the thought. Well, it felt rather as though she were bidding a lover goodnight. Or…well, she wasn't sure what else. All she knew was that she'd never said good night to a man before, well, at least not quite in this setting…with his sleeping form only feet from her own, and no one around to supervise anything.

_'Ugh, stupid!'_ her brain scolded her. _'There would only be supervision necessary if there was something going on that required it, or anything that indicated it might be a good idea. Idiot girl. Say good night to the handsome young- erm, that is, nice young man and be off with you!' _"Good night," she blurted out again, listening to her brain immediately, then colored as she realized she'd already said that, but far from awkwardness, Remus laughed openly and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Good night, Eliza." Then he turned, and with a small salute to her, entered his own chambers, where she could hear him prepare for bed, as she should be doing. Yawning and realizing she really was quite worn out, Eliza slumped into the warm bed and didn't bother changing. She'd do that in the morning.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Tell me how you liked it! No, neither has fallen for the other just yet. –smiles- I like these things to take time. But don't worry, it shall happen! Please review and tell me what you thought! By the way, the original plan was to put them both in the same room! -grins- Evil, I know, but then I thought, Hogwarts is a CASTLE for cryin out loud, they can afford to spare an extra room. –sweatdrop- Yea…such a hassle, but, well, there you have it, my compromise! 


	6. His Secret

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wheee! It's another chappie! That rhymes, lol. Anywho, hope you all enjoy this! (Don't I always? Btw, the url for the room's layout didn't show up last time, so here it is again: http/tinypic(dot)com/view?pica5hrx1 Substitute a dot for where it says to. –smiles-)

* * *

**Student Professoring  
****Chapter 6: His Secret**

Eliza woke the next day to sunlight streaming in through the open window and onto her bed, the canopy of which she'd neglected to draw the night before. Her casual black robes were horribly wrinkled now, as she'd slept on them. Yawning and stretching, she rose to a sitting position, shaking the sleep out of her head. She needed to brush her teeth. And she needed to take a shower, too. There were only two days left until term began for the students, and she wanted to start off on the right foot.

Eliza crept out of bed and wandered around the room, shutting the window which was allowing the sharp autumn breeze into the room. Glancing around her quarters, she realized in dismay that there wasn't any sign of a bathroom anywhere. She tapped the walls with her wandtip, searching, but no luck. It would be disconcerting, to say the least, if she had to bathe in the lake.

Trying not to think of these unpleasant things, Eliza rapped softly on the door dividing hers and Remus' rooms. "Remus?" she called softly. "Are you there, Remus? I, uh, can't find a bathroom anywhere here…I was wondering if you could-" She paused. Her hand that was resting against the door accidentally enforced a measure of pressure, and the door swung a few inches inwards.

She paused, hesitant and uncertain. What if he was sleeping? That would be a horrible infringement of privacy if she blundered in while he was trying to get some shuteye. She bit her lip and cleared her throat, then raised her voice a level and repeated, "Remus? Are you there? I was wondering if you could point me to the bathroom. I can't find it and I really do need it…" There was no reply.

She eased open the door slowly, letting it creak loudly. "I-I'm coming in, okay? Is that alright? Don't be mad at me i- if you're sleeping and I wake you up, please, I just need a bathroom!" The door opened…

…to a tidy bed, all made up, the covers folded and drapes pulled back. Next to the bed was a bookshelf that reached the ceiling, filled with books and the desk next to that was piled high with scrolls and quills and yet more books. The wall across the door's had another solid wooden door. Eliza took the liberty to presume this was the bathroom.

She tiptoed across the room, feeling like an intruder and a sneak, without intending to do either. She tried the doorknob which thankfully turned under her hands. Poking her head inside, she glanced around. A toilet and sink stood in the front fourth of the room. The rest of the three fourths were taken up by a sizeable bath which was sunken in to the floor.

Sighing with relief, Eliza hurried inside and locked the door shut behind her magically, then proceeded to take her sweet time in the bath. The warm water felt so nice against her skin, the soft scent of the bath soaps lulling her into a lazy comfort.

It was some time before she could be moved to get up but it had to be done. She couldn't very well _live_ in Remus' bathtub, although the thought was tempting now she'd had it. Drying herself off, she got into her gray linen robes and towel dried her hair quickly. Much more refreshed than she'd started off, Eliza stepped into Remus' room, carrying her black robes over an arm.

A small pile of books on the desk caught her attention. They looked very well-thumbed through, and several pages had their corners bent for reference. "_Werewolves In The 21st Century_," Eliza muttered, reading the title of one. "_Leading Lycanthropic Lives_… _Bitten: How To Deal With Becoming A Werewolf_…" Eliza glanced at the desktop. There were various newspaper clippings strewn over it. Picking one up, she read the heading aloud to herself. "The Wolf's Bane." She scanned the article quickly. It went on to discuss a potion invented recently to help victims of lycanthropy in their darkest hours.

Remus seemed to have some sort of affinity with werewolves. Either that or just a deep interest bordering on obsession. Eliza shrugged. She'd seen weirder obsessions. Arthur Weasley was supposedly enthralled with muggle objects. At least werewolves weren't _that_ far off.

Moving aside a sizeable pile of scrolls, Eliza discovered a cauldron full of a lumpy red mixture, and the light hitting it suggested that it was of a solid, rubbery texture. The pewter pot was cold, its heat long since abated. Next to it was a cutting of something that looked like a recipe. Upon closer inspection, she found it to be the list of ingredients and preparation of the aforementioned Wolfsbane Potion. Skimming the article down to the end, Eliza mouthed the words, "You should now have a lumpy mixture of a dun gray color, most unappealing to the eyes, and liquid in its properties. Bon apetit!"

She glanced at the cauldron and smirked. Well, it certainly was unappealing, but dun gray? Definitely not. And liquid? Not likely.

The sound of a door closing snapped her out of her preoccupation. She dropped the clipping with a startled jerk, hurrying away from the desk. Remus stood in his room, looking…well, a myriad of emotions passed his face. Shock, confusion, realization, fear, resignation, indignation, determination, and, dare she say, anger? He cleared his throat with some effort and said mildly, "Good morning, Eliza. I see you've discovered my secret." There seemed to be a slight choke to his words. (A/N: wouldn't this be an evil cliffy to leave you all on? -winkwink-)

Eliza's heart skipped a beat. "Excuse me?" she asked, said heart hammering away. She'd been found snooping like some naughty schoolgirl. She felt so completely humiliated. How could he ever trust her again? She'd trespassed on his privacy, his life!

Stepping more fully into his chambers, he tossed his battered briefcase onto his bed, and began casually unlacing the front of his robes. He nodded at his desk. "My secret," he repeated. She looked confused for a moment and tilted her head, glancing from him to his desk and back again. Was he talking about his werewolf fetish? Could he perhaps have a lover who'd been bitten?

Remus sighed and sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his face wearily. "I'm terrible at potions," he confessed with a sheepish grin, turning to study her.

Eliza's face broke into a relived grin. He didn't seem upset! "Aren't…aren't you angry with me?" she asked tentatively, coming to stand next to him. She really hoped he wasn't. What a horrible way it would be to start things off. And she really was feeling terribly wretched.

He leaned back on his hands, his loosened robefront stretching and pulling the lacings further across his chest. He blinked up at her and she looked at the floor, unable to meet his eyes. "I…I only wanted to use the bathroom, sir, I swear," she started. She tugged at a lock of her hair. "Look, see, it's wet! Feel it!" she insisted, inclining her head and pleading with him earnestly. He felt the proffered lock and nodded mutely, agreeing that it was indeed wet. "I finished my bath, you see, and your desk caught my eye… I…I…have a disease, actually, and it's incurable."

He looked up sharply at her and she looked away. "Chronic curiosity," she finished apologetically. Her lowered eyes didn't allow her to see his relieved expression. "It intrigued me, and well, you caught me at it..." It sounded lame, even to her. But Remus stood and grinned.

"Don't trouble yourself over it, Eliza," he assured her. "It's quite alright." He strode past her to his wardrobe. She stood frozen.

"You have every right to be upset, sir, you should be telling me off right about now, not forgiving me."

"I thought we did away with the 'sirs,'" was all he said as he began tugging at his robes, pulling them up over his head, his back turned to her. She gasped quietly and turned around quickly. _'Well,'_ she thought irritably. _'That's _one_ way to tell someone you want them to scram.'_ She apologized profusely and made her way to the door that lead to her room, careful to avert her eyes.

Shutting the "barrier door" as she'd dubbed it, and tossing her black robes onto the chair before her desk, Eliza fell onto her bed, sighing and somewhat depressed. Leave it to her to botch the job before starting it. This was just great. Excellent, really. Nothing like some good old tension to start off her relationship with her immediate boss. She turned over onto her back. And he hadn't even told her off. She would've felt much better if he'd at least told her off. That way, she'd at least feel like she got what she deserved. But this just left her feeling immensely guilty and ashamed of herself. He'd been a complete gentleman about the entire thing and she just felt like a git. I mean, it wasn't even that she found out he was a lousy potion brewer, it was the principal of the thing!

A few seconds later there came a soft rap on the barrier door and it opened to admit a pleasantly smiling Remus Lupin in patched and worn brown robes, their lacings done up properly. He entered without asking, conjured a chair and sat down next to the bed. She rolled over so her back was facing him.

There was a long silence and then finally, Eliza peeked at him from around her hair and said sullenly, rather like a moping three year old, "I might just take a leaf out of your book and start undressing, I'm sure that'd send you a clearer message."

He smiled amusedly. "That would depend on what message you intend to send, of course." Eliza's face reddened. "But I could just as easily turn my back to you as leave, you know." She scowled, not having thought he'd suggest something like that. He sighed. "Despite what you may think, Eliza, I'm really and truly not upset with you. Curiosity isn't a sin, and I don't intend to punish it like one."

She sat up and scowled deeper. "You didn't punish me at all."

His eyes widened slightly, "My dear woman, you are not _complaining_ about that, are you?"

She folded her arms across her chest. "It would be fairer if you did."

He chuckled, "Fair almost to a fault!" he muttered, more to himself than her. "Alright, then, Eliza, I've punishment for you if that's what you want. You shall be forced to undergo the tour of the school with me as your guide." He grinned.

She couldn't help but grin herself. "Oh, Remus, that's nothing _bad-_"

"Tut-tut! All the same, my word is final. We'll start at 6:00 sharp! Be ready." He turned to leave, and then paused with his hand still on the doorknob that lead to their office. "Oh and…you may use my bathroom whenever you should have need of it." He inclined his head in a small bow and left, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Eliza walked around the grounds for most of the day. Professor Sprout waved her over soon after, and the rest of the afternoon was spent helping her get things ready for her first years. It was fun, and she and Professor Sprout got to talking about random things. At 5:50, she took her leave from the herbology professor and made her way up to the castle.

Changing into something that wasn't dirt ridden, she glanced at herself quickly in the mirror, satisfied with her deep blue robes and hair tied down into two pigtails. The pigtails rested on her chest, tied low. It gave her something of that innocent goody-two shoes look, which was kinda what she was…until she was mad, of course. Or annoyed…or…well, it looked fine, she supposed. She noted that one hair tie was a deep blue to match the robes and the other was…bright red. She shrugged. Whatever held the hair was fine by her.

By 5:58, she was sitting at the desk in the middle of their office, humming quietly to herself, chin resting in hand. She gazed out the window for a while, the sky splashed a bright red, lending everything a bloody glow. The door opened and caught her attention away from the sky. Remus walked into the room, beaming.

"Hello, hello, I'm not late, am I?" he asked jovially, but didn't wait for an answer as he made his way to his room. A few minutes later and he was back, having changed into a frayed set of gray-ish silver dress robes. He grinned and motioned for her to follow him out the door. Glancing at her chest, he commented dryly, "Nice hair ties."

She folded her arms over her chest, more amused than annoyed. "Hey, I couldn't find anything that matched." They walked aimlessly for a while and he pointed out paintings and sculptures, busts and tapestries. They passed the portrait of the Fat Lady and Remus remarked vaguely that it lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, then gave her the password. Upon passing a tapestry that depicted what looked like a blue phoenix soaring in flight, her guide noted that it was the Ravenclaw's hangout spot.

"I know, I miss those days," Eliza quipped. He looked startled for a moment, but recovered himself quickly. Not quickly enough, however, as Eliza grinned and continued, "But you thought I was from Gryffindor, didn't you?"

He looked slightly uncomfortable and highly embarrassed while a small blush crept into his cheeks. "Ah, yes, guilty as charged," he admitted. "I, ah, would like to apologize for my, uh, assumption…" She smiled and waved it away though.

"No worries," she insisted. "People generally think that their House is the one most were probably in, sharing in the same things, the same memories. It's natural." She shrugged, then added, "As a matter of fact, if it weren't for a spot of courage you obviously have, I'd say you'd make a spiffy Ravenclaw yourself! And that _is_ a compliment, despite what it may sound like to you." He was quick to assure her that indeed, he'd never consider taking it as an insult.

They continued on their way, the dungeons of Slytherin, and the curtains that lead to Hufflepuff were all seen to, noted, and passwords were given out for each. Eliza made a mental note that her homework would include getting all of them down by rote memorization. In a day.

They traveled the grounds and waved to Hagrid, walked by the Quidditch pitch, and threw pebbles into the lake, which was something they stopped as soon as they realized the giant squid thought this was a game and threw them back. He had excellent aim. By the time they returned to the castle, Eliza was still rubbing her surely bruised left arm. _'At least it wasn't the right one,' _she thought. _'I've gotta write with that one.'_

Returning to the office, somewhat windswept and and out of breath, the seventeen year old girl took a deep breath of the air, smiling and relishing the scent. "Wow, something smells divine, and I bet my stomach would think it tasted that way, too. What in the world is it?" she asked, turning to Remus. He smiled at her.

"You cooked on the train, I thought I'd return the favor." His head was bowed but he glanced at her through his eyelashes and she saw his smile widen at the look of delighted surprise on her face.

"Oh, Remus, you really didn't have to! I didn't do it so you would 'return the favor'!" He was ever the gentleman. The desk in the middle of the office had been wiped clean and there was a tablecloth covering it, with chairs on either side and dishes all set. Complimenting the look were a handful of candles, all floating in midair after the fashion of Hogwarts' candles. And there was Remus, standing next to one of the chairs, waiting for her to be seated. She shook her head and grinned. "I can seat myself, you know," she informed him, taking a seat.

"Of course you can," he said mildly as he pushed her chair in. "But just for today, you've been inflicted with a vicious curse that simply won't allow it, so we'll make do this way, yes?" She heard the jest in his voice. He had such a very pleasant voice. His hand patted her shoulder quickly as he whispered, "I'll be back in a snap with the food, don't be too impatient now." In a matter of seconds, he was back, a few dishes of food wafting before him, held aloft by his wand as though he was conducting some sort of orchestra.

There was a dishful of some mouthwatering, roasted chicken, and another one of pasta in savory sauce- just in case she didn't eat meat. That was very thoughtful of him indeed, she'd have to take to thinking that way from now on. The pasta and chicken were served with mashed potatoes and gravy as side dishes. My, he went all out. Eliza pointed to the savory looking food with her fork, quirked her eyebrows and asked half-suspiciously, "You made it all?"

"Every last burnt bit," he nodded.

"I don't' see anything burned," Eliza objected, poking at the food slightly in case she'd missed something.

"Well," he clarified. "I'm not nearly as good as you, you understand, but I make do. Do eat before it gets cold and all my hard work goes to waste." She glanced sharply at him, only to find him smirking knowingly at her. She was right, that line sounded oddly familiar. Yea, well, he could just make up his own lines next time! But she laughed in response, because after all, he had pulled it off very well and helped herself to a bit of everything.

"My God, Remus!" she exclaimed after a couple of bites, trying hard not to stuff her face and then be forced to talk through a mouthful of food. "You are _great_ with your hands, aren't you! This _is_ divine! All of me agrees!" She helped herself to a forkful of potatoes while she turned a nice shade of pink and looked quite embarrassed, but pleased with himself as well.

"So you like it?" he asked, grinning nervously.

"Course I do! I'd have to be nutters to not like it! Oh, this is great! You know," she said as she swallowed a large mouthful of sauce-dunked breadroll. "You're going to make some lucky lady a great husband one day." Something crossed his face for a fleeting moment, while she continued to eat. But eating didn't make one blind, and the moment did not go undetected. A mildly amused look took over his features instead and he leaned on the table with his elbow, resting his chin on his fist as he watched her eat.

"You assumed I wasn't married."

She paused. "Yea, I know you're not." He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised and curious. She waved a fork at the table, taking in the food. "You can cook," she said simply, and he laughed at that. She grinned herself and motioned for him to indulge as well- divine as it was, she couldn't possibly finish it off herself. So they ate in companionable silence and chatted occasionally, about this and that, cracking jokes, commenting on the weather, Hogwarts, the news, and everything else.

"Speaking of which, when's Black's trial," Eliza asked out of curiousity.

Remus ran a hand through his hair wearily and said, "I'm not sure, they keep putting it back. They know he's innocent after his outright support and everything, however, they don't want to come off as dundering fools that've been chasing the wrong man for so many years. They think putting it off will make people lose interest, but of course, the effect is the opposite." He grinned, "Course, Sirius refuses to stay in Azkaban this entire time. Says he won't be bothered to pay for the Ministry's mistakes."

"And quite rightly so," Eliza interjected, taking a drink of water.

Remus nodded in agreement. "He's actually borrowing my flat."

"Oh, how fun," she murmured absentmindedly, smiling. Remus stared.

"Fun? Most still think he's a criminal, despite the overwhelming evidence…" He studied her as she shrugged and drained her glass.

"Most people are idiots. Dumbledore says he's clean so he is, end of story." The gray-eyed man gave her a quick once over, and then another, slower one as she wiped at her mouth with her napkin. Yes, she definitely wasn't like normal people, this one.

Soon the food was gone, the dishes whisked away to the sink where they cleaned themselves, and the people full to bursting. While the two of the stretched in their seats, Eliza commented, "The potatoes had lumps in them." Remus laughed.

"Always did. Never knew how they got all of them out. My mother's were smooth as ice, never a lump to be seen." He shook his head and stood. Then, before Eliza could do the same, he'd pulled her seat out for her and she stood, rolling her eyes slightly but thanking him all the same.

Standing between the two doors to their respective rooms, Eliza said, "Thanks very much for the tour and the dinner, Remus, I enjoyed them both very very much indeed."

He smiled that mild, slightly amused smile that yelled "Remus!" out at her whenever she saw it. "The pleasure was entirely mine."

"Well…have a…have a nice night…" she finished shyly, for lack of anything better to say.

"Sleep well, Eliza." She nodded and they went about their separarate…doors. Eliza sighed and stretched, happy as could be. Throwing open the window and gazing outside for a bit, allowing the cool night air to air the room out, she smiled. It was definitely looking good, this gig she'd gotten. Life was looking up again. No deaths, no destruction…just wholesome life. She couldn't wait to see what it would be like with the actual students here as well.

Pulling herself away from the enchantment of the window, she actually changed into her blood red, velveteen pajama bottoms and tank top before slipping under the covers. She'd ruined enough robes by sleeping on them and she simply couldn't afford the luxury. It took her a while to go to sleep, but she had plenty of Rem- erm, things to think about before sleeping anyhow, a content smile on her face.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, yes, there's a sort of…dare I say, _liking_ going on? -gets excited- Ooh, please please review? Thanks very much! Even if you're only reading, thanks for doing that. 


	7. First Day

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry guys, I know it's been a long wait. –sheepish grin- Thanks to all who are still reading and an even bigger thanks to all those that are still reading _and_ reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Student Professoring  
Chapter 7: First Day**

The bright afternoon sun found Eliza dusting the office she and Remus shared. A comfy white T-shirt had been thrown over the velveteen tank top and the hair had been swept up into a haphazard bun, away from Eliza's way. A rag beat against the furniture in a steady rhythm, showering dust into all the four corners of the world. The window was thrust open, and the cry of a bird pierced the studious environment.

Remus's door opened and his grinning face popped out. "Good morning, Eliza. I see you're hard at work." He nodded at the state of his previously dormant study. She grinned back at him.

"I just thought, what with today being the first day and all, for the students, I might as well freshen things up." She noted his brown hair was damp, as though he'd been towel drying it before the ruckus she'd created drew him hither. His dun gray robes, too, bore random splotches of moisture.

Soon, the dust was magicked out of the air, the cobwebs cleared away, tanks scrubbed, cauldrons wiped clean and books stacked neatly in their proper place. The rolls of parchment Eliza left to Remus to sort through, seeing as how they were all his, and he'd be in a better position to know what to keep and what to toss out.

Lunch was a quiet, thoughtful affair for her. She went down to the kitchens, tickled the ticklish pear and sat in a corner of the kitchens, chewing on a green apple. The house elves went about their business after a while, when they were certain sure there wasn't anything they could do for the "New Miss". Still, any time one passed her, he or she was sure to bow low.

How did one prepare for students? This wasn't' like the muggle schools she'd seen on the muggle tele, she'd be teaching all levels of students here. She'd have, she decided, to be open to all sorts of things, and opinions and suggestions. Plenty of students would probably not like her, she reasoned, preparing herself for the worst, just in case.

"Careful not to eat too much- you wouldn't want to miss the feast." Eliza turned at the sound of a voice above and behind her.

She grinned as Remus took a seat beside her and accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from an eager house elf with a murmured "Thank you." He took a few sips and then turned to regard her. "So, you'll take the first, second and third years today, right?" A brown eyebrow quirked inward in question at her.

Eliza froze. "Uhh…what?" _'Oh, nice, very articulate,'_ she chided herself.

"Lessons- for today," Remus clarified. "You'll be doing the first through third years." More of the pumpkin juice was consumed.

"Uhh…" Now might be a nice time for Eliza to say something intellectually stirring, to prove she wasn't a complete blob of molasses, but her brain wasn't helping. All she could think about was that she was supposed to _help_ Remus with classes, and watch and learn from him. Not actually take over on the _first day!_

His question and eyes bored into her, and she sensed a slight frustration with her lack of cooperation. Eliza recalled a muggle commercial advertising a muggle chocolate. _'Need a moment? Chew it over with Tilks'_ Or whatever it had been called, she couldn't remember.

"Well, you see…uh, I was under the impression that I would, well, heh." She laughed halfheartedly. "You know, be _helping_ you, you know? Not actually," here she forced a derisive laugh, "_teaching_ the students myself!"

Remus heaved a long, drawn out sigh, and rested his elbows on his knees, hands holding the goblet and head bowed low. The fake smile fell off Eliza's face. He rubbed his face with one hand in aggravation and turned to her with a grin.

"I know, I was just scaring you."

Eliza blinked. "What?" Her word choices just didn't stop improving.

He laughed. "You _are_ only helping me, although I wouldn't call that "only" helping. You watch and after a while, you'll have a few classes to yourself, but not right at the beginning, heavens, no!" He drained his goblet.

"You seriously scared me!" the girl protested. "You little-" She stopped short. If this had been Mick or anyone else, she would have punched his arm and called him a jerk. But this was not Mick or any other friend of hers. This was her boss, technically speaking. "Ahem."

Remus's eyes twinkled, however, and his grin widened. "What?" he demanded. He was clearly aware of her predicament and enjoying every minute of it.

The younger woman scowled, more embarrassed than anything else. "Nothing."

"Say it," he countered.

"No, it wasn't anything."

"Yes it was."

"No, it wasn't."

"Then you wouldn't have said it."

"I didn't. I didn't say anything at all, you're imagining things, go away," she laughed, thoroughly confused by now.

"You," he pointed an accusatory finger at her. "Were about to call me a…dundundun! _Bad name!"_

"Dundundun?" Eliza quirked an eyebrow.

The corners of his mouth tugged into a half grin. "Drumroll," he explained.

She laughed and punched his arm lightly after all. "Jerk."

He lifted an eyebrow at her and for a second there, she was sure she'd gone too far after all. "There is nothing jerk-ish about a drumroll," he defended.

"No, but your trick was in bad taste," she informed him, standing up and dusting off her shirtfront. He stood up, too, and the two made their way back to the study to get lesson plans together.

It seemed, to Eliza, that the moment in the kitchens had been something of a test. Not the kind administered by an instructor, but more…it was as if they were each testing the boundaries and seeing where they lay. It seemed that the boundaries were comfortably far enough that neither would have to control their nature to keep from offending the other. They both had a like sense of humor and could take a joke. This was a profound relief to both, whether they admitted it or not.

* * *

Eliza yawned and stretched in her chair, laying down her quill to do so. She sat across from Remus on the same table that had doubled as the dinner table the night before. It was now, however, stacked with books and parchment, quills and inkbottles. She had just finished writing down the basics for learning the _petrificus totalus_ charm down, for the second years.

"I have to ask," Eliza commented. "Why Cornish pixies? They're little devils, you know." She eyed the large birdcage in the corner that was draped over with a cloth. The second year students would be practicing on the pixies to learn the charm.

"The pixies _are_ little buggers, and as such, make excellent practice for aiming and the like. And anyhow," he smiled slightly. "It reminds me of something amusing."

She didn't prod the ambiguous statement, but merely shrugged. It was starting to get late, the sun would be setting soon, and the fading gray skies would be painted red with the rays. Deciding she'd be taking a small break, Eliza rested her chin in her hands and propped her elbows on the table, listening to the scratching sounds of Remus's quill on his parchment, and watching his head tilt to and fro as he copied down incantations.

A few seconds passed, and the quill paused, the head froze, the lifted slowly to look at her. The mild Remus Smile was in place as he asked, "Yes?"

"Oh! Uh, nothing." He went back to his work and she shuffled and fastened the papers she'd finished.

"What're the third years working on?"

"Bogarts."

"Ah, I see. Practical session?"

"Of course."

"Nice. You have a bogart?"

"It's in the suitcase."

"I see."

"Eliza?"

"Yes?"

He lifted his head to look at her again, smiling in an amused way. "You can go take a nap if you want."

She colored a bit and smiled. "No thanks," she yawned again, and stretched, then patted down the sheaf of parchment she'd put together and folded her arms over it, resting her head in the nest of arms. "But if you don't mind, I'm going to just put my head down for a quick while, is that okay?"

She shut her eyes, only vaguely hearing his affirmative answer. The breeze blew in from the open window and the room was already bright red from the setting sun. A bird called somewhere over the grounds, and she inhaled the smell of mostly-fresh ink and parchment from what her head was on. The steady scratching of the quill kept on, and the bird called again from somewhere farther out…

* * *

Remus chuckled quietly to himself as her steady breathing carried over to him. It was inevitable, of course. She was tired, he could tell, and one didn't simply lay their head down and rest their eyes in such a state. But at the angle her head was in, not to mention the uncomfortable wood of the table, she was sure to develop a crick in her neck and be sore, to boot. He'd move her after finishing this paragraph, he decided.

The paragraph finished, as did the work for the day, and Remus moved all the scrolls into orderly stacks. Coming around the table, he stood contemplating the girl. Her arms had likely lost feeling from the weight of her head and angle of elevation. The hair was starting to fall out of the precarious bun. But her breathing was deep and even and she was obviously resting up quite nicely. He hated to wake her like this…

He laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it gently, whispering her name softly, close to her ear. "Eliza." No response. The squeeze was followed by a gentle shaking. "Eliza, get up and go to your bed, you're going to stiffen up lying here…" Deep breathing. Remus sighed and shuffled the hair on the back of his head.

Stooping, he scooped her up, ignoring her sleep-ladden mutterings and shifted her weight till he could carry her comfortably, head resting in the crook of his right arm and legs draped over his left. With one leg, he managed to open her door and he also somehow managed to pull back her covers and lay her in her bed without waking her.

Tucking the covers in around her sleeping form, he watched her shift around a bit, head resting to one side. It was an awkward angle because of her hair being put up, so he carefully and gently undid the bun, letting her hair fall around her. The open window he shut firmly. The night got cold fast, and it was never pleasant to wake up to a freezing cold room. Stepping out lightly, Remus shut the door to her chamber quietly behind himself, then prepared to make ready for the feast and Sorting of the new first years.

It seemed a shame for Eliza to miss it; she'd been looking quite forward to it.

* * *

It seemed, Remus noted with inner relief as he tucked his gray slightly frayed dress robes underneath himself and took a seat, that he'd be spared having to sit next to Snape for another Sorting this year. It got to be a bit of a chore having to sit through his little smirks every time a Slytherin was named and to hear him spit foul words whenever a Gryffindor was. The naming of a Gryffindor was usually followed by a disdainful look in Remus's direction and a slight huff. This, Remus found, was most annoying.

But, he was Remus Lupin, and he sat through it all with a mild smile and a valiant attempt at normal conversation. The sorting was about a third of the way through and unfortunately for Remus, Snape had the capability to throw disdainful looks even across an empty chair. He sighed inwardly. This would be a long Sorting indeed.

* * *

Yawn. Stretch. Stretch more. Shake head. Look around. Eliza did all of those and sat up in her dark room. Staring at nothing. The window was closed, even though she thought she'd left it open. Her hair, too, had probably been undone by her rambunctious sleeping. She sighed, got up, and slogged slowly to the door.

The office was looking very nice and clean and orderly. All the lessons for the new first ye- She froze. No. Oh no. Oh no no no nono! The Sorting! The feast! The sitting at the high table! The poor young woman almost cried. In a flash, she'd thrown open her trunk, magicked some light, and ransacked her wardrobe, trying to find something appropriate.

Her eyes fell on the blood red dress robes she'd worn to her sixth interview, the one with Dumbledore, and she snatched it up, tugging it over her head as quick as lightening. The hair was tossed over her shoulders in their natural, semi-wavy state.

A mad dash out the door, down the corridors and full tilt sprinting got her to the door of the Great Hall. She paused a few seconds to catch her breath and then opened the doors. They slid smoothly, oiled well in preparation. It was her hope to make a discreet, unnoticeable entrance. The empty seat up at the high table, of course, would be noticed, but still, if she could just slip in…

Everyone had turned to look at her. The color rushed to her cheeks and she stared at the floor, still not completely in control of her breathing. Eliza smiled nervously and walked through the aisles, her footsteps echoing painfully loudly and her throat inexplicably dry. Her palms, too, had decided to sweat, and it wasn't helping her image that she was trying to wipe them surreptitiously on her robes.

She realized that in order to look like she knew what she was doing, she would have to look up and survey the table to see where the empty seat was. She did so in a flitting manner, not meeting any eyes and walking resolutely to the empty chair. As she stood behind her chair for a second, she could see the hooked nosed Professor, Snape, stiffen slightly, and she noticed Remus had placed a hand conveniently in front of his mouth. His cheeks, too, and the line of his jaw, looked suspiciously like they were grinning. Her eyes narrowed, and she was sure to bump her elbow into his arm knowingly as she sat down. This only served to widen his grin.

She tuned in to her surroundings in time to notice piece together the fact that Dumbledore had just finished introducing her. She looked up at the mass of students and smiled nervously, but brightly. There was mostly silence until Dumbledore and Remus started to clap, and then everyone joined in, most probably for the sake of creating noise. Hagrid's thunderclaps popped her ears, but she grinned anyhow.

Soon, Dumbledore had spoken his few words and everyone tucked in to rip into another great feast. Eliza lifted her fork and was just about to string some spaghetti around it and smother it in sauce, when a quiet, amused voice to her right murmured, "Lovely, what you're doing with your hair." She knew he was talking to him even though he was leaning over his plate, seemingly concentrating hard on stringing the contents onto his fork. "It has that just-got-out-of-bed look to it."

He swallowed a small bite of something and turned to grin at her. She couldn't help but laugh back. Mussing her hair affectionately she agreed, "Yes, it's very much in style these days. You know how I like to keep with the trends." A roll of the eyes indicated her sarcasm and the feast went much better after that.

Even though it was terribly rude of her, she knew, Eliza spent most of the feast turned at an angle away from Snape, facing Remus. Still, she felt her feast passed the better for it, so she didn't let it worry her too much.

It wasn't long before the dishes were cleared, stomachs were stuffed, and beginning of the year notices were issued. Before she knew it, the kids were being told to file out to their respective dormitories, first years lead by prefects. The Great Hall emptied out, and the teachers were all bid a good night.

Rochelle Sinistra smiled and winked at her as she left, "Fabulous entrance!" she mouthed, as Eliza blushed some more. Snape's lips tightened even further, if at all humanly possible, and he swept off. Eliza, too, bade her goodnights, and made her way to her room. Opening the door to the office, she found Remus wrestling with a suitcase.

"Umm…?"

"Bogart," he explained. With a violent jerk, the suitcase fell open and Eliza looked around, wondering what had happened. She'd only just saw a shimmering orb out of the corner of her eye when CRACK! The creature disappeared courtesy of Remus Lupin.

"Ah, well, that's that," he said briskly, avoiding her eyes. Setting the suitcase aside, he looked up at her, bid her good night, and retired to his chamber. _'That was odd,'_ Eliza mused. _'The presence of the bogart seemed to render a change in Remus. He was suddenly all brisk and businesslike. It was unusual. And what was that shape? Certainly no demon of hers…_'

It is a curious fact, but no matter how much sleep one has acquired, there always seems to be room for more- especially after good eatings. And so, it didn't take Eliza long to fall back asleep again.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow, that was long, but hey, I was ….-drumroll- inspired! -grins- Please, please, please review! I'd appreciate it so much! A full five pages in Word! Don'tcha think that deserves a review? Pretty please? 


End file.
